Corruption
by Shinigami's Messenger
Summary: Red, Yellow, And Blue are missing, with a crime syndicate destroying everything, who will save the Pokemon world? It's Kyohei to the rescue! ...And his "fishy" side kick Hyuu! First Chapter is a prologue.


Corruption

Chapter I: The Missing Pokedex Holders

_Dream_

RAGED SCREAMING

'_Thought'_

A soft glow illuminates the heavens above Viridian City. Wild Pokémon hasten about tumultuously. They search for an escape, only to find none. They watch as the flames mercilessly attack their dens. Through the thick chaos, men in black suits scoured the forest seeking their target.

"Sir, I found something!" One of them cried, brandishing a seemingly threadbare sunhat. "It's a sunhat! This must belong to her!"

A cloaked man walked out from the crowd, a scowl plastered across his scarred face. The officer carefully handed him the item.

"Yes, this is her hat." He said.

"Your orders?"

The leader began to crush the hat in a tight fist, "Tell the rest to vacate the forest. Destroy all evidence, and do not be caught. "

"But sir-"

"Nothing!" He barked, throwing the hat, "This is something I must to do alone!"

"Y-yes sir."

* * *

The leader slowly approached a blond girl. He watched her cough smoke and blood with morbid fascination.

"There is no doubt your lungs have been burned."

"Who are you?" she rasped.

The leader sneered, "Oh, don't you remember me?"

The girl was hesitant, "No, I-"

"Of course you don't!" He yelled interrupting her, "No one remembers me! It's always Red! Red this and Red that." The girl watched as the man's face twisted into sickening rage, "Everyone remembers him! What about me? To the entire Pokémon world, I was just a no name rival!" He let out a delirious laugh, "But all that has changed! Now everyone will know MY name!"

The girl's eyes widened with realization. She jerked her head in disbelief, "No… No! It can't be... You can't possibly be… He wouldn't do such a thing!"

The man continued to cackle with glee, "Oh I would, and I have!"

His crazed laughter echoed throughout the burning forest.

"No…"

* * *

"_Kyohei, there's something I need to tell you."_

_Her blushing face shined in the moonlight, hats and bags were strewn across the floor, long forgotten. _

"_Yes? You can tell me anything!"_

_Kyohei could feel her warm breath tickle his neck. It sent shivers up his spine._

"_I…"_

_One inch._

"_Love…"_

_Half an inch._

"_Yo-"_

"**Kyohei! Wake up!"**

The young brown-haired boy shot up sweating bullets. _'Was it all a dream?' _"Huh?"

Kyohei slowly turned his head. Standing there was his best friend, leaning against the doorframe, "Gosh damn it Hue! I was having the best dream ever!"

Hyuu rolled his eyes and sighed, "I can tell by your little 'friend' over there. Now quit dreaming about Ruri and come with me!"

Kyohei sputtered in embarrassment, his face flushed red, "I wasn't… It wasn't… It… Ruri… SCREW YOU!" By then Hyuu was already descending the stairs.

"Love you too."

Kyohei sighed, _'Another long day…'_

* * *

When Kyohei entered the main room, he was surprised to see so many people in his house. "Professor? Rosa? Cheren? What are you all doing in my house?"

"Shut up Kyohei," Hyuu said, "I'm trying to watch!"

Kyohei glared at his best friend before turning to Cheren, "Cheren, what's going on?"

The teacher began to speak before a blushing Rosa cut him off, "Another Pokedex holder has gone missing!"

"What?"

"Just watch!"

"Last Night citizens of Viridian City watched in horror as their forest was burned to ashes. The local Police force has been investigating the scene since three in the morning. Strangely, nothing was taken, and no one was injured. But there have been reports of a missing person. This seemingly "missing" figure is 17-year-old Yellow, one of the four original Pokedex holders. She will mark the third missing citizen of this month, including Pokemon Master Red, and his friend, Pokemon Trainer Blue."

Kyohei sat in shock. He couldn't believe that another Pokedex holder has gone missing. Like any 16-year-old, Kyohei said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well shit…"

"LANGUAGE MISTER!"

"Sorry professor…"


End file.
